


Stockholm

by Lilacballoons



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kidnapping, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Murder, No Smut, Plot Twist, Short, Stockholm Syndrome, harry is 16, hope you like it?, kidnap, kinda a basic idea but, kinda??, louis is 26, lowercase intended, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacballoons/pseuds/Lilacballoons
Summary: from the young age of 10, harry had never quite felt alone.nearly six years later, he learns that feeling of paranoia was never quite his imagination.





	1. introduction

from the young age of 10, harry had never quite felt alone.

nearly six years later, he learns that feeling of paranoia was never quite his imagination.

 

//

 

_i do not support nor do i ever want to be someone that people believe will romanticize kidnapping in anyway. kidnapping is an absolutely atrocious thing, but it does happen, and i want to be able to write about things, even if they are absolutely dark. i also do not believe that any of the boys in one direction are capable of any of the horrible things in this book. it is purely fiction._

_also, the right side is harry's words, the left side is louis', and the middle is any other character and/or narration._

_i hope you enjoy! :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

"mumma?"

"yes, harry?"

"it feels like someone is watching."

"watching? who? have you seen anyone?"

"no, i just feel like there's someone there. I don't feel alone"

"oh, it's okay, darling. it's only your imagination. everyone gets a little scared sometimes."

"so no one is watching?"

"no, you're safe, baby. i'll always keep you safe. now get to bed, it's getting rather late."

"okay, love you."

_it was never just his imagination._


	3. Chapter 3

louis had been watching the curly haired boy ever since the afternoon that he saw the ten year old at the supermarket with his mum and who he, at the moment, guessed was his sister. from that moment on, he had watched his baby as much as he could without getting caught in the act. 

the twenty six year old man was leaning against the door of his car, watching the oblivious teenager come closer and closer with each step. there was a soft buzz on the radio, speaking about a murder down at the popular movie theater that had happened the night before. he switched it off. that was the least of his worries right now. he couldn't seem to focus on anything or anyone but harry, his harry, his pretty baby. he had been waiting for this moment for six years now, and he wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"i'll have you all to myself soon, baby boy."

harry walked alone in the late of the night, arms crossed over his chest, regretting the decision he made not to grab a jacket when he had left the house. he was on his way home from a party that his best friend had dragged him to, mind racing with thoughts of worry over whether his parents had realized he was gone or not.

his parents were beginning to get lenient with on how late he could stay out, his curfew being eleven at the latest as long as he called first. however, it was currently a quarter past one, and he hadn't made them aware that he was leaving. 

he was lost in his thoughts as he crossed the vacant parking lot, thinking he was alone until he heard a frustrated groan from nearby. he shifted his eyes up towards the source of the sound, noticing the older stranger looking angrily at his car.

he wasn't aware it was only an act.

"are you okay, sir?"

louis nearly melted at the sound of his sunshine's voice. he'd never yet heard it directed to himself.

"my car broke down, third time this week."

"third? that's awful. suppose there must be something wrong, then."

" do you happen to have a phone so that i can call someone for help?"

"uh, yeah. one second."

harry fished his phone from his back pocket, handing it out to the seemingly distressed man. the act only lasted a few moments longer before louis dropped the cell phone, smashing it beneath his foot.

in a moment of panic, harry froze, only reacting when he felt the much stronger arms wrap around him and begin to urge him towards the back of the car.

he let out a shriek, beginning to kick and thrash.

"shh. shh, baby. just relax."

louis tried to hush him, getting harry into the car before quickly reaching over the boy, rummaging through his bag with one hand. he eventually found what he needed, pulling out the vile, using his teeth to remove the cap, and quickly pricking harry's arm. he almost felt bad for prying on his sunshine's weakness like this. not bad enough to stop though.

"it's okay, sweetheart. i've got you."

it didn't take long before harry's world went black. louis smiled as harry's breathing evened out, buckling him up before getting into the front seat and starting to drive.

"i've finally got you." 


	4. Chapter 4

louis was sitting in a cushioned black chair, eyes concentrated on harry as the boy started to toss and turn. he figured that the affects of the drug from earlier was beginning to wear off, meaning he'd soon get to see his baby's beautiful eyes again.

he was still surprised that his plan had gone through. he had been thinking of it for what felt like months now, and he was lucky the moment worked perfectly. 

his baby boy was finally home, exactly where he should be.

a soft whine escaped the chapped lips, those of the boy that stirred in the tangled sheets. he certainly would have a headache of sorts from the drug.

"good morning, sunshine."

panic flashed through harry's eyes as he recalled the previous night. his shock was dulled by the annoying buzz of a headache and the ache of his stiff bones.

silence

"do you want some tea? im sure you don't feel too well."

silence

"two sugars, one cream?"

harry physically tensed.

"how'd you know that?"

his voice was shaky. 

"you don't think this was unintentional, right, baby? i've known you for years."

suddenly, harry realized why he had never quite felt alone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**three months.**

today was officially three months since harry had gotten taken away from everything that he had grown up to know. louis was nice to harry, but that didn't stop the curly boy from crying every night for his mum.

he missed mum. he missed the safety of her arms. louis tried to substitute that safety with his own hugs and forehead kisses, but that wasn't what harry wanted.

harry was sitting on the counter, kicking his feet gently so that there was a light drumming of his heals against the cabinets that were beneath the marble. he was watching louis as he washed the dishes.

 

"stop, har. you'll chip the paint."

harry stopped.

"can we go outside today?"

louis stopped for a second before continuing to wash the dishes. 

"not today, baby. soon, maybe."

harry huffed, upset a little. he was getting frustrated. three months without going outside was really getting to him and it was needless to say he was getting antsy. he began drumming his feet against the cabinets again, watching as the drumming sound caused louis' jaw to tighten. 

"harry,"

he warned, but the younger boy didn't stop. 

"listen to me!" 

his voice boomed, far too loud for the small kitchen. in the process of his anger, the plate he had been holding, fell, breaking into a few different pieces. he sighed, frustrated.

"don't step down, you might cut your foot."

louis murmured before disappearing from the kitchen to grab a broom. harry was frozen in shock at the fact that louis had yelled before the idea sparked his mind.

_the back door._

he knew the door didn't lock, he had heard louis fussing about it to himself the day before. louis had never left him alone for this long before.

he slid down from the counter, careful not to step on the shattered pieces of the plate. 

he only had a few seconds to get to the door parallel to the fridge.

as soon as he got to it, he swung the door open, staring outside.

he couldn't believe it was this easy.

his eyes were focused on the blooming flowers and the greens that promised hopes of spring.

he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to person's chest. the familiar cologne assured that it was louis.

"whatcha looking at?"

that was the first time harry had hesitated on running away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

he had been there for six months now.

half a year later, harry was still stuck in that house, but there was a significant difference now. 

harry was happy.

he giggled as a familiar christmas song played on the radio. he was dressed in a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt that he had begged louis to get him the last time he had gone out to the store. it was dark green and was a few sizes too big, the hem falling down his thighs.

his hips gently moved to the song as he watched louis attempt to wrap the christmas lights around the fake tree, his smile growing as louis' eyebrows furrowed together in frustration as he struggled a little. however, he got it soon, and harry found it beautiful when he saw the glow of the lights in the older man's eyes.

it was a week before christmas, there was a gingerbread house sitting on the counter, both boys slowly eating away with it and today was the day that the two had decided to start decorating. sure, louis was doing a majority of the work while harry just giggled and watched, but it was a joint effort as the curly haired boy claimed.

harry reached into the oven, pulling out his "world famous sugar cookies" which really were just from a box louis purchased from the market. 

 harry called out in a sing song voice.

"loouuiiss."

"yes, baby boy?"

"cookies!"

louis chuckled and shifted over to the kitchen.

"they smell lovely."

the boy's spent the rest of the night giggling on the couch, feeding each other cookies, and watching elf. by the end of the night, harry fell asleep on louis' lap in the crumbs that covered the fabric of the black sofa. louis gently ran his hand through the much younger boy's hair. 

"i'm so happy that i get to spend forever with you."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"c'mon, lou."

louis could hear harry's footsteps beating against the soggy pine needles, the lad disappearing past his sight behind the trees. every now and then, he got small glimpses of curls.

"careful, harry. don't slip."

louis knew the boy was always too clumsy for his own good. 

"i won't. move faster, i hear it."

louis had promised to take harry out today, describing a river that was "as beautiful as harry." harry had blushed at the compliment and was eager to see this river. plus, it wasn't often he got to go outdoors, especially past the small yard of their cabin. harry was going to suck in ever moment of that opportunity. 

"harry, don't run!"

"i'm not! i'm fine!"

harry proceded to run anyway.

louis always knew what was best for his boy.

as they neared the river, louis heard a long wail from harry, causing him to rush over to that bundled up lad. his eyes widened as he saw the boy grasping his ankle, tears rushing down his pretty pink cheeks.

"oh, baby."

louis crooned as he crouched down to harry's side, watching him with concern. harry hid his face with his hands as he appeared to be shaking. small sobs were shaking his frame.

"what hurts, princess?"

"ankle."

the words came out in a whimper.

it didn't take more than a glance at the swelling ankle and the state of the poor boy to determine what was wrong. 

"c'mere, baby. we need to get to the car."

as louis picked the poor sobbing boy up, harry hid his face into his face into the older man's chest. he carried the boy back to the house, carefully putting him into the front seat of the car. he drove them both to town, hand resting on harry's thigh the whole time, trying to comfort him by rubbing his thumb in small circles.

it took no less than an hour before they arrived to the hospital. by the time that they were pulling up to the emergency entrance, harry had calmed down, even as he kept whining about the way his ankle throbbed.

louis glanced to the boy with dried tears on his cheeks. he pulled something out of his pocket, something he'd planned to give him at the river. it was a small box. he unbuckled and turned in his seat, cupping harry's cheek. he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with gold engravings of swirls. it wasn't extravagant, but harry's eyes absolutely lit up when he saw it.

"why now?"

harry knew something wasn't right.

"a promise. just don't forget me."

tears were falling down harry's cheeks again as louis secured the ring around harry's ring finger.

"where are you going, lou?"

the small voice nearly broke louis' heart.

he didn't answer, just got out of the car and picked harry up again, carrying him inside to the front office. he went to the admission desk, setting harry down, and allowing him to lean against his shoulder to keep the weight off his foot.

"name of the patient?"

the nurse didn't even look up when she asked.

"harry styles."

he watched as the nurse came to realization, eyes widening to look up at the two. standing in front of her, was the boy who's face and name had been splattered over every news channel and newspaper for ten months now. anne surely never quit looking.

everything seemed to go in slow motion as she quickly called for the security guard to grab onto louis. nurses rushed around the desk to get harry in a wheel chair.

harry sobbed as he was wheeled away from his captor.

louis didn't fight the guards that detained him as the nurse at the desk called the cops. there was no point in doing so.

his baby boy was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"i ran away with him!"

that sentence caused a loud, audible sob from his mother. they were sitting in a quiet room with an officer who was carefully wording questions about harry's time with louis' and how he came into the older man's custody. all the while, harry was fiddling with the promise ring that was secured on his finger.

"he would never run away officer. harry's a good kid. this criminal probably put him up to this."

his mum's words felt like a betrayal.

"i ran away! he didn't hurt me!"

he felt his own tears falling now.

"i love him!"

another sob left his mother's mouth. she was desperately trying to get her son to be honest. she didn't understand why he would lie about loving the man that had taken him away.

doctors had been murmuring things about something called 'stockholm syndrome', but anne wasn't having it.

it was the officers turn to talk.

"mr. styles, i would like to make it clear to you the type of person you are defending."

"i know who i'm defending! he's my fiancè!"

"louis tomlinson is a murderer. before you went missing with this man murdered three boys around your age at the time. he w-"

the rest of whatever the officer had to say blurred out in harry's mind. 

the man he had loved was the same man he had been hearing about on the tv before he left to sneak out to the party.

he was the man who took three lives so easily, yet didn't even think to take harry's.

or maybe he had.

harry was now realizing that he didn't know louis at all anymore.

 


	9. Chapter 9

the mind's a fragile place. one event could shake it and make it something it had never been before. one scarring moment could cause a person's entire wellbeing to change completely.

five years had passed since harry had returned home to his family.

he grew into a proper adult, finishing secondary school, and skipping out on university since he never really had a desire to go in the first place.

he decided to travel, going all over europe, america, japan, australia, and back. he had quite a bit of money to do so from a fund someone had started in his honor when the news got out about his tragedy.

he was currently in a new city, doncaster, the place where his previous kidnapper had grown up. for all that his mum knew, he was making an appearance to this dreadful city for an ounce of closure to end the tramatic event that took away years of his young life.

he remembered seeing a familiar name in the headlines that morning.

_louis tomlinson being released from jail due to unsubstantial evidence_

everyone knew louis was the culprit.

you didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. but as the evidence they had on the man fell apart with the work of strong defense lawyers (the best in the country, paid for by an anonymous donor) and as harry never testified against him, the man was finally let free.

louis was getting off his airplane now, escorted by police to the vehicle that would return him home.

harry watching the press gather busily around the airport exit from his tinted car windows.

there was fresh blood covering harry's white button up and hands, blanketing the promise ring that he had never dared to take off.

the one who was hired to drive louis to a safe and secure destination was now in the backseat, limbs tangled as not a single breath left the man's lips again.

harry had claimed his third victim, just like his ever so endearing louis.

just as he was thinking about how much he missed the watchful gaze of those piercing blue eyes, he saw the crowd explode with questions and shouts. his louis was being escorted by security through the crowds to the car, where he was let in and the door was quickly closed.

harry was quick to leap over, a wide, sickening smile causing dimples in his still youthful cheeks. he wrapped his arms around louis as best as he could over the center console before whispering. 

"now we can finally be together forever."

 


End file.
